Don't Forget About Us
by Luna Eesha
Summary: We are over? That’s it? What about all the things we’ve been through all these years? Didn’t you love me? Didn’t you care? Kikyo's POV


Don't forget about us…

I don't own InuYasha… there I said it.

A/N: It is in Kikyo's POV.

We are over? That's it? What about all the things we've been through all these years? Didn't you love me? Didn't you care?

_(Don't forget about us) Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy..._

I remember the very first time I saw you. You were sitting in that tree, just looking down. Your eyes were filled with hatred and no compassion. I slowly fell in love with you. The way you looked at me, I wondered if you loved me, too. I always cried when I think about the day that we thought we betrayed each other. I must of not loved you enough to trust you whole-heartedly, just the thought of me even thinking about… never mind that, the past is the past… and its my fault for the position that I put you in, and that we aren't in each others arms today.

_Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby_

I give you cold stares to push you away, so I won't hurt you again… I don't want you to suffer the way I did, look at me now; I'm a living corpse with no purpose of being here. I want you to talk to me again, like we used to, remember. I see you over there sitting in that tree, the same way you did before. I'm so far away you can't even smell my scent. When you talk to me, I give you cold unfelt answers, but you don't know how much I just want to run over and hug you one last time. Remember me when I go.

_Now everytime I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about_

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_

Now, my reincarnation has captured your heart. She stole you from me, and I can't get you back. But I know deep down inside you still remember the good times we had. Our moment at our tree and the boat rides we had. I cherish all of our sacred memories, and I know you do, too. I can't stop thinking about you, and every time I see you with her, my cold blood will start to magically boil. But I cannot blame her… she sees the same qualities in you that I saw. And I think it is the same for you, I mean… she is my reincarnation. "And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." But we used to be so good for each other. Everyone knew about us, some doubted us, but we didn't care, we were in love. And how can you just sit there and act like nothing happened?

_Oh they say  
That you're in a new relationship  
But we both know  
Nothing comes close to  
What we had, it perseveres  
That we both can't forget it  
How good we used to get it_

There were times when I thought that this love would last forever and all eternity… but I guess I was wrong, my love for you wasn't strong enough to hold you closer to my heart. We were and always will be one with each other, no doubt about it. I remember the night we were one with each other. It was so beautiful, but I guess you don't remember that either, huh? As many times that I have seen you, I'm surprised at myself. Not once have I stopped and looked at you… I mean really look at you, with compassion and care. I wonder what would happen if I didn't fall for Naraku's trap… what if I was stronger and smarter than I was then, would we still be together today? Would fate have kept us together again, or has fate deserted us and our love.

_There's only one me and you  
And how we used to shine  
No matter what you go through  
We are one, that's a fact  
That you can't deny  
So baby we just can't let  
The fire pass us by  
Forever we'd both regret  
So don't forget about_

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_

Kagome… Yes, I understand that she is my reincarnation, but she is nothing like me. She can never be me. I'm a priestess; she is just a little girl. There is a big difference between us… and you don't see it. She must have done something to make you forget about me… us… our love…

_And if she's got your head all messed up now  
That's the trickery  
So why you act like you don't know how this lovin' used to be?  
I bet she can't do like me  
She'll never be MC_

_Baby don't you, don't you forget about us_

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us _

I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us

I see you sitting there, in our tree. Looking as if you don't care, just glance at me; look at what I'm about to do! "I'm ending this confusion and hatred for each other! Look at me! Look at our love end at this moment! Watch this blade end our misery! Watch my throat bleed with our love coming from my throat, oozing out with every drip of hope that I had for us! I loved you InuYasha! And I always will! See you in hell InuYasha, for this is a sin that I cannot take back! Don't… Don't forget about us…"

_Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go _

When it's for real, it's forever, So don't forget about us.

"Kikyo!"

* * *

I like this story. I have to admit I like Kikyo. She's someone you love to hate. I never wrote a tragedy before, I think I did a pretty good job with this one. I may have put InuYasha in as if he was the bad guy in this story, but you can't blame the guy, he's torn between to loves.That's how I got the concept of the story, I was listening to Mariah Careywhile I was reading someone else's story. Then** BAM**!This story popped into my head, and I quickly had to put it on paper. Now, I can just sit back and enjoy reading this.I hope you like this story, I sure as hell do. Please read and review! xoxoxoxo 


End file.
